Ace Pilot And Space Pirate: Prologue
Prologue. Corneria, fourth planet of the Lylat system. The center of civilization, always at the brink of war. It started years ago, when a mad scientist named Andross declared war on the planet and the entire system. He intended to rule the entire galaxy as revenge for his banishment on the barren desert planet Venom. But there were some who resisted. The son of the legendary dead pilot James McCloud, Fox McCloud, led a team of mercenaries called Star Fox against the conqueror. His allies Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare and Slippy toad stood by his side as they travelled through the galaxy. Eventually, Fox defeated the madman. His father´s death avenged and Lylat finally safe, it looked like war was over. But that was not the case. One of Andross´ supporters, a maniacal scientist named Dawn Bellwether started an uprising against the Lylat system. Even worse, the Star Fox team has disappeared. A year ago, Fox heard rumors of her mother Vixy Reinard being still alive. Like her late husband, she was a legendary flying ace that has been missing for years. During the search, Fox and his team went missing too. With a new threat arising, Corneria needed help. General Bogo, who had replaced the retired General Pepper, has enlisted the help of a new promising cadet. The daughter of the starship magnate Stu Hopps and a skilled test pilot, Judy Hopps. This spunky young rabbit had started a new team of her own, called The Valkyries of Corneria. Consisting of Judy herself and her childhood friends Gazelle, Miyu and Fay, the team has sworn an oath to protect their homeworld the same way Star Fox had. Being friends with the Star Fox team, Judy aims to prove herself and find the team she respects and values as a hero. There isn´t much time left, however. Bellwether´s master plan involves resurrecting the monstrous Andross with the mystical Krazoa spirits. The spirits are extremely rare, and she has almost all of them in her possession. One of them is out of her reach yet. It´s in the possession of the beautiful princess of Cerinia, Krystal. This vixen has escaped her destroyed homeworld and is aiming to deliver the spirit to Cornerian forces to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Pursued by Bellwether´s sinister agents, she can´t do this alone. She aims to enlist the help of a famous space pirate Nick Wilde, who she wants to escort and transport her to Corneria. With a right price, this honorable scoundrel might help out. What nobody knew though, that the space pirate and the ace pilot were going to change the face of Lylat history and their own life forever. While helping out the Star Fox team and the Princess of Cerinia, Nick and Judy would discover the mightiest weapons together that might help them in their struggle against Venomian forces. Courage. Friendship. Love. Category:Ace Pilot AU Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Crossover stories Category:Star Fox crossovers